42 Survival Toolkit
The 42's Survival Toolkit Ce wiki regroupe toutes les commandes importantes pour "survivre" à 42. Chacun peut y ajouter ça contribution, c'est une sorte de mémo communautaire. 1- Terminal Commands Note: les tirets – suivit d'une option sont à ajouter après la commande. Vous pouvez en combiner plusieurs exemples ls -la (lister les fichiers + détails et droits + fichiers cachés). * Aide et raccourcies man manual permet d'obtenir de l'aide sur une commande ainsi que ses options ex: (q pour quitter) flèche du haut taper une ancienne commande, flèche du bas taper une commande plus récente après avoir fait flèche du haut. tabulation autocompletion, utile pour éviter de taper un nom long de fichier ou dossier. Ctrl + c kill le processus (souvent après boucle infinie) ldapsearch 'uid = (login)' retrouve les informations d'un élève à partir du login ifconfig donne des informations sur le réseau sh fichier.sh permet d'executer un fichier .sh contenant des scripts Unix * Déplacements et affichage pwd affiche le dossier dans lequel on est ls lister les fichiers -l (lettre L minuscule) détails et droits -a fichiers cachés cd changer de dossier, par défaut le lien est relatif ex: cd Rendu .. dossier parent cd seul retourne au home cat affiche le contenu d'un fichier, à utiliser pour les textes ASCII (!= binaires) -e détails sur les espaces, etc * Manipulation des fichiers mv déplacer un fichier ex: monFichier mondossier/ renommer un fichier ex: monFichier fichierRenommé cp copier un fichier ex: cp monFichier fichierCopie -R copier un dossier ex: monDossier1 monDossier2 mkdir créér un fichier ex: créér un dossier ex: mkdir monDossier rm supprime le fichier -r supprime le dossier + contenu -f force la suppression ln créé un lien -s symbolique le plus utilisé comme sur Windows ex: ln fichier1 fichier2 chmod gestion des droits visible avec ls -l constitué de d rwx rwx rwx (dossier utilisateur groupe autres) r(valeur 4): read w(2): write/supprimer x(1): executer il faut additionner les valeurs pour donner les 3 droits possible chmod 777 monFichier.txt donne tout les droits à tout le monde 2a- Emacs *Commandes Ctrl + c -> Ctrl + h créé le header Ctrl + x -> Ctrl + s sauvegarder mettre en fond Ctrl + s puis espace affiche les espaces et tabulations très pratique pour respecter la norme Ctrl + s puis tab voir les tabulations Ctrl + - undo (trait d'union et non underscore) Esc + x et taper linum voir les numéros de lignes fg dans le shell pour revenir sur emacs (fg pour foreground l'inverse de background) 2b- Vim Vim en tapant le nom depuis le shell le programme se lancera ou Vim monFichier.c pour créer en même temps Note: il y a 3 modes, le mode intéractif permet d'utiliser des raccourcies comme le copier/coller mais c'est le point central pour accéder aux deux autres modes qui sont “Intéractifs” pour taper du texte et “Commande” pour enregistrer, quitter, etc. Mode intéractif avec le raccourcie Echap -puis mode insertion avec raccourcie I, le mode insertion se lance si la touche n'est pas un raccourcie -ou le raccourcie : pour entrer en mode commandes *Commandes :w enregistrer :q quitter :x enregistrer puis quitter fn + F1 ajoute le header dd couper p coller (sous la ligne en cours) Les types de fichiers .sh contient des scripts Unix .c fichier source en langage C .cpp fichier source en C++ .h fichier contenant les prototypes (voir plus bas leur role) .o fichier binaire compilé à partir de plusieurs .c, permet de gagner du temps à la compilation et de généraer des .a .a c'est un librairie contenant souvent plusieurs fonctions. Voir comment compiler une librairie avec GCC. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse